G A P
by kittypon
Summary: There have been rumors about something strange the old school is hiding, maybe the SEP know too. Just what is hidden in the darkness of Crevasses? But more important... Will Reita ever notice these feelings I have! ? KaixReita The GazettE, Miyavi, & MORE
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Crevasse

**chapter:** 1/?  
**Author:** kittypon  
**Pairings:** Kai/Reita  
**Rating:** PG 13  
**Warnings:** unbeta-ed  
**Synopsis:** "But, how low is this? Is it the bottom? Is this why it's taking so long to fill the place up with cement?"  
**Comments: **so! I know I really shouldn't but…. I HAD THIS AWESOME DREAM LAST NIGHT RIGHT! It was a Jrock dream so I HAD to write it down because Jrock dreams are REALLY REALLY rare for me! w so yes, enjoy :3

* * *

**G A P**

"Please quiet, everyone quiet!" The auditorium or I should rather say… The front of the school before the flag pole. It's a brown day today, and when I say brown I mean brown. The sky looks as if it would rain chocolate milk at any second, the clouds the hot foam after pouring your drink in that thick mug. Leaves were all over the cracked asphalt all brown, some close to black. It was as if the sun rays was getting filtered through the sky a light brown so to match the mood of everything and everyone. Us, the uncaring…

Only a hand full of us, the 'late bloomers' if that's what you want to call us. We all stand around, or sit around where, however not really listening to the skinny balding man standing in front of the flag pole, his arms waving up and down so to try and get all our attention at once. "Hey, look up here shiny things are sprouting from my head!"

And sadly, it works… Afew eyes drag away from starring at the random leave or crack in the ground over to see if the principle's words are true. As if shiny silver began sprouting like tumors were beginning to form out the empty space between his eyes, squishing his brain as his body goes into convulsions and he begins foaming at the mouth, collapsing as his whole face gets engulfed by the miraculous foreign shiny objects. Hmm, sounds interesting… Despite knowing it's not true I still catch myself looking up towards the front where the principal stands, his arms out on either side of him and a successful bright smile was spread across his face.

Seeing he had more eyes on him than before he began clearing his throat, giving his limp arms some meaning and adjusting his tie as well. "Hello I am your principal Mr. Stamp, I welcome all of you here today on the… The second day of school… All of you know the reason why you are here today." Now he grew some kind of serious, moving his arms behind him, a kind of 'I don't approve' expression as he continued to drawl on. " Each and every one of you didn't show up on the first day of school yesterday. And as you know unless you had a note from your guardian excusing you then you are considered absent. An absent without being excused is clear heresy in my eyes and as you all know of the new laws made out not too long ago you are prohibited to miss the first day of school!"

Raising his voice as if we are supposed to care any more than we don't… The guy even leaned forward as if to add 'emphases' to his words. "All 25 of you were hunted after and caught by the government's SEP (school enforce police) and taken into custody until the next day of school which is today."

Holding back my glare I glanced to my side where that damn black SEP van rested, a few of the officers dressed in the blue camouflaged uniforms were standing in front of the van, their guns hidden under their crossed arms as they stared at us through the thick plastic goggles of their gas mask and helmets. Almost as if they were the substitute parents that were supposed to be there with us yesterday, waving us off to our first day to whatever grade we were advancing off too. Some of us just weren't ready to go back to school. I knew I as hell wasn't. 3 weeks of summer vacation just wasn't enough in my book. Yea, if I hadn't gone to summer school then it would have been 3 months off but at the time last year I just couldn't deal with all the shit going on, I needed to escape. Too bad when I got caught the other day by the stupid SEP they cleaned me out for my 'first' day of school. I'm STILL aching in pain over that, luckily though I wasn't actually ON anything when I got caught so of course my 'cleansing' wasn't that bad. Though as I glance around I spot a few unlucky bastards who had made the mistake to drug up the night before it was obvious just who had to get their stomach's pumped or their veins washed out with how ashen faced and exhausted they looked. Some people seemed to wince when the moved or kept a ginger hold over their fronts, their breaths coming out in pained pants as if it just hurt to breath.

Those damn SEP goons were so rough with us, they didn't care if they hurt us. I bet they actually enjoyed hearing our screams of pain as they tackled us into the cold ground, or stuck tubes down our throats, our screams getting gurgled by the thick plastic that blocked our air ways. The ice cold syringes that they pushed into our wrist and the burn from the chemicals they pumped into our blood streams to clear us out. It was all so painful. I was one of the 'lucky' few who just got a light cleansing.

_I had been walking through the night streets in search someone to buy from. I was aware of the first day of school having been that day, but instead of jumping at the chance to grab a book and learn something for once I knew that the streets would be practically empty of high collar snitching kids, and nosey adults. Things would be easier, everyone being preoccupied with checking school supplies and following navigators to classrooms. Though I guess I got too cocky. I forgot it's the first day of school where the SEP look around the most, getting names and addresses from absent kids and going out into the cities to ask questions on descriptions and last seen. _

_I didn't get caught until later that night. It was probably around 2100 hours. I was minding my own business, reminiscing over a good high I once had, the night warm and buzzing with the radio active generators working on every block corner, despite it being dark you could still see that tint of brown as if things were looked through a teal brown colored lens, the many chemicals in the air seeming to bleach our world in this muddy glow. We have been having acid rain at least once every other day, the peeling paint and chipped brick the result. I was walking behind an old brick building, the touch of your hand against the frail brick would crumble away. I was wearing a modified version of the school uniform, the short black dress shorts left me exposed to the stinging wind of the night, my long black leather boots managed to protect my calves, though I knew that by the time I was finished with my search I would have a layer of dead skin I would need to scrub away in the bath that night. The black long-sleeved dress shirt felt nice and light on my shoulders, if the sleeves were a bit too long. The red ribbon tied in a loose knot around my white collar completed my uniform, I doubted any of my 'possy' would be wearing the dreaded school uniform but I liked how it looked on me. Overly innocent school boy. I seriously thought I could get away with anything._

_I was wrong though, because right as I turned the corner to get onto the empty intersection out of no where bright head lights flashed behind me before the loud screech of tires against the wet ground rang through my head. Instinctively I ran, making a sharp turn and going the opposite way I was initially going to go and running for my life, not even noticing when I ran into a deep puddle of diluted acid. I felt my left knee begin to get irritated immediately as my wet skin connected with the dry air, though the urge to itch was going to have to wait, I could hear the roar of an engine behind me coming closer and closer. At the last minute I jumped between a narrow ally, not even really an ally more a small gap between two brick buildings._

_I felt the rough brick crumble against my clothes, my knee scrapping against the brick, I could feel something warm trickle down my knee and my long socks under my boots get wet. Though I ignored it all, I continued to push my way through the gap, it being hard even for a small person for me, the other side just a streak of brown light it seemed so far away. I could hear the screeching of tires as the vehicle chasing after me rounded a corner and began coming back somewhere on the block, but I continued to push on lucky I wasn't claustrophobic or else this would be impossible for me. Finally the light was near, I pushed myself farther, harder, my body growing tired from all this pushing. Finally I fell out on the other end; I was on the opposite street, no sound except the wind blowing abandoned newspaper. _

_I took this time to examine my knee, see that both knees were now hurt in some way. My left knee had turned an irritated bright red, a result of the settled acid puddle I had clumsily ran through. My other knee was a bloody mess, the skin was scrapped and dirt and broken pieces of brick were embedded in the scrape. Trying my hardest to dust away the dirt without touching the wound I brought my knee to my lips and tried licking the blood away. Instantly my mouth fill with saliva as the copper like taste hit my tastes buds, I forced myself to swallow debris and blood. Licking away the blood, I could finally see the pink of the new skin, blood still popping up through invisible pores. Eventually I had to abandon it, Getting to my feet and dusting off my shirt as best I can I froze when I heard those tires screaming against the wet pavement._

_Cursing I began running again, having caught my breath enough, though I should have gone the other way, even now I regret turning left instead of right. Because just as I jumped from the safety of the alley, that damn black van was right next to me, driving up the road, I was so close to the van I could literally hear the cries and complaints from those that have already been caught earlier that night, I could hear the thick wheezing from the mask the SEP wore over their face. Looking to my side it was almost as if I was racing head to head with the SEP driver, though he had a car, and I had my legs. He easily accelerated, going past me but by now I was trying to skid to a stop so that I could turn around and run back into the ally. My boots skid into the dirt and gravel as my legs fall out from under me. By now the van has spun into a stop, the back doors swinging open and the marching of steel boots jumping from the van and landing onto the gravel. _

_I'm scrambling up to my feet now, facing the ally I had just ran from, plans to squeeze back into that alley where I knew they wouldn't be able to reach me. Though I was too slow, because when I thought I was going to make it, when I was certain that it was just a few steps more, right as I got to the slim gap my hands on either side and preparing to push through. I was tackled. Mercilessly my body was thrown to the ground getting crushed by the force of a full grown adult in heavy equipment. I felt my shoulder connect with the ground, as well as my head. I saw bright lights flash behind my eyes and I could have sworn I cried out when my body connected with the ground but I couldn't tell through the fuzziness._

_I couldn't even fight back though I tried, at least I think I did, raising my arms and weakly punching at the person over me. "GET OFF ME!" I screamed, though I was being crushed so I think I sounded more panicked than I wanted too. Soon more of those damn SEP came and surrounded me, the one over me garbling into his communicator on his shirt before grabbing me by the hair and pulling me to my feet. I know I screamed, I must have screamed so loud, if not then I don't know why they punched me in the gut. Knocking the air right out of my chest. Coughing and trying to protect my stomach the 4 that had me forced me to sit up, ripping my arm to my sides while holding me against the brick wall of the building and began checking me. _

_A bright light flashed through my pupil as they held my eye open, I tried struggling, but it was no use. I could hear them muttered through their mask. "Seems to be clean. Eyes are clear, face slightly flushed, nose is clear…" Finally they began forcing open my mouth, once again I tried fighting back but soon two gloved hands were fighting to keep my mouth open I couldn't see because a hand was covering my eyes but I could feel the head of a flash light against my tongue and the walls of my mouth. Soon something dry and blunt went against my tongue, I knew it was a Popsicle stick from how bland it tasted. Searching my mouth they poked at a few of my silver teeth, someone commanding to pull up my dental records and it was confirmed that my silver teeth were real and not some new dissolvable drug. Gagging as they searched farther back my throat they checked my tonsils, seeing if any were swollen. _

_Sadly the night before I had gotten high, to celebrate the new school year, If I had known I was going to be caught the next night I wouldn't have took anything. "His tonsils are slightly swollen." Someone confirmed and I felt something in my stomach drop. Suddenly I was being forced to the ground, my hands being restrained behind me as my check introduced itself with the concrete. "Were going to get a blood sample, to see if he's clean." Feeling my eyes go wide as one of the SEP went through his many pockets in his jacket, pulling up the flap and taking out a clear rectangular box. Removing his work gloves and replacing them with white hospital gloves be prepared the syringe. By now I was once again trying to struggle, hearing stories of how painful things got when needles were involved with the SEP. They just held me down, nearly crushing me when I felt someone put their knee into my back. Grunting from the pressure on my chest I couldn't see what the one with the syringe was doing any more. Praying that it wouldn't be as bad as the stories said it would be. Sadly though it was worse. It started with a prick in the back of my beck until more pressure was applied being the syringe, right into the artery in my neck. I screamed, I know I did, this time they didn't shut me up as I tried wriggling away from the burning growing in my neck._

_Luckily it was fast, puling the needle out I felt my neck begin to painfully lock up and just tiredly laid there while they examined my blood. There was some muttering and the dull clicks of a keyboard before some light beeping. "We found it…." Not quite understanding the significance of this just yet, I was yanked up from the ground, cold hand cuffs bit into my wrist before I was being pulled towards the van, my verdict being said to me. "Uke Yukata, age 17, 61.9kg, 165.9cm, blood type B…" And it went on, and on, and on until I was literally tossed into bright van, my body thudding heavily against the cold steel. I tried rolling over but I was quickly held down my people in white lab coats, their faces covered in white mask as they grabbed me, more gently than the SEP and began dragging me more towards the back where I was picked up and plopped onto a rolling bed. _

_I could hear groans, and whimpers all around me, though the blinding white lights over head seemed to disorient my mind. I felt hands grab onto my knees and heard muttering, though I was too tired to fight back any more. I couldn't see anything but blinding white and a few smudges of color and people, my head throbbed and all I could hear was a few mutters and groans. I was beginning to drift off when suddenly there was a small up roar. A SEP was having trouble containing one of the kids captured before me. "This one we haven't checked yet either." The SEP grunted as he dropped the guy onto the bed next to mine. Groggily lolling my head over to see who it was, ignoring the stings I felt on my knees as the ones in white lab coats began to fix them. Despite my foggy mind I felt my eyes widen at the one next to me. He was, beautiful to me. Even though his face was covered by that white cloth over his nose he still looked amazing to me. I couldn't take my eyes off him._

_The ones in the white lab coats were having trouble holding down the other guy, some SEP officers having to come in and restrain him. The guy tried puling against the restraints strapping him down to the bed, his deep voice erupting in frustrated growls as the SEP pushed aside the ones in white lab coats to examine him. Watching the SEP work on the guy I think they did as me, they checked him yelling out 'he's clear!' before moving on. "There's something wrong…" In all the madness that was going on I was surprised I was still able to make out most of what was going on. I watched as the ones in white lab coats pushed away the SEP officers and began checking the guy, now seeing that he was actually quite red in the face and seemed to be struggling with something. As the doctors started to try and force the guys mouth open, the SEP officers all piled back into the van, grabbing onto things to stay up right as one began reading off a digital clip board. "__Suzuki Akira, age 18, blood type A…" The van vaulted to one side, every SEP seeming to talk into communicators about different things. _

"_We have collected all we have been assigned we are returning back to base now…"_

"_This one will be #382 he still needs to get examined though he is currently unconscious…"_

"_We have a full van we won't be able to pick up any more!"_

"_Hey that one over there looks like he needs to be cleansed!"_

_Slowly shaking all the noise from my head I redirected my attention back to my side to this, Akira person. He seemed to be withering in pain. "We have found extreme traces of iodine in his system!" One of the doctors called as they scrambled to put a breathing mask over Akira. The SEP came to attention going over to Akira doing their, own quick examination before coming to a conclusion. "Cancer pills…" One SEP muttered before looking to one of the doctors. He nodded and in a flash a white curtain was between Akira and me. I felt myself jump against my restraints and strained my eyes to see the shadows on the other side so to see what was going on. All the while my own doctors were preparing my cleansing, hooking me up to a syringe and checking a machine on the wall of the van counting down on their watch. But I was too preoccupied with what was going on, on the other side of the curtain._

_I watched the different shadows of the doctors and SEP hold Akira down onto his side before what looked like a long snake was pulled from a pack. Akira flailed his arms, trying to fight back but they continued to hold him down, forcing his mouth open before beginning to stick the long tube down his throat. I guess by then the countdown for me was done, because what felt like ice began to crawl up my arm from my wrist where the syringe was. I cried out and began clawing at my arm as the ice continued to slowly crawl up my veins into my shoulder. It was inside of me, I couldn't get it out! It was painful like dry ice was getting grinded under my skin. I remember my vision dimming before loud gags came from the curtain next to me and everything went dark…_

Letting out a sigh as one of the SEP officers noticed me looking and motioned for me to redirect my glare back to Mr. Stamp I slowly turned my body to face the guy when my eye landed on HIM. Feeling my breath catch as he looked at him, that familiar head of blond, the nose band it was him! Akira! Blinking away my disbelief I tried not to make it obvious I had been starring, the smallest smile prickling at the corners of my mouth I lightly rubbed at my chin as he stared to the ground. When I was sure he wasn't looking I would glance up, watching as he shifted in his spot, moving a hand to lightly rub at his throat or stomach. Those SEP bastards! They hurt him! Feeling my anger building up once again I couldn't help but glare back to those SEP goons.

Seeing that I was looking again a SEP slowly moved to his communicator, the sound of the snow buzzing through his tiny speaker could be heard all the way where I was standing, since it was that quiet in the yard besides for Mr. Stamp talking. As if on cue the other 4 SEP officers who were close by all looked up from what they were doing in the direction of the crowd. Before they could find me I slowly turned back to face the principle, squeezing my hand that was under my chin, the other lightly crossed over my chest.

"So starting today, I hope that you all will make new choices! Remember, every day at Redwood Oak High is an opportunity to build a brighter future." Once again raising his arms for 'emphases' and pausing for an applaud. Of course none came; instead one of the kids in the small crowd spoke up. "What about the construction? I heard that we all will be getting the crap class rooms! Something about needing more space!" At this there was a bit of a murmur throughout the crowd, taking this chance to peek over to Akira once again. For some reason I couldn't get enough of the sharp eyes, pouty lips, nose band. He was just perfect. After the whole getting caught by the SEP thing I was sure that I was never going to see Akira again, that he went to a different school than me, but I was wrong. Quickly looking away and back to the principle who was trying to get us all quiet again. "Ah, well. So you have heard about the construction yes? You see construction now means better for you later."

"We get that closed off part of the school. If I'm being forced to come here I want to be treated like all your goody two shoe ass kissers!" Suddenly more murmuring, it getting slightly louder this time." Slowly I crossed my arms and looked over to the huge school not 20ft away. The cracked white marble of the building was beginning to turn brown in some areas, vines claimed over the building, spreading over windows and even over the large wooden doors. Frowning when I noticed a few people looking out from the windows lining the front of the school. Curious innocent eyes wanting to get a glance at the freaks moving in. Scoffing I turned back to face the principle seeing how he was growing nervous over how quickly he was loosing over the kids. "Now, now listen, listen here!" Frantically looking over to the chuckling SEP officers, they were obviously getting a kick out of watching the struggling principle.

"I heard, that the school is actually hiding something, or they found something while doing construction. Something like this buried grave yard from WWI."

"I heard that the ground had opened up under the construction sight because of disturbed spirits being awoken or something…."

"Construction has been going on here for over 30 years, what the hell could they be doing?"

"A gorge, or some crevasse, that's what I heard. My dad is friends with one of the supper visors of the construction crew. He said something about a huge crack trying to be filled in, but people are disappearing, into the crack. They say they can't find the bottom of it either. But not only that supposedly there are secrets the school is hiding actually the crack has been there even before the school, they just put the school on top and they feed kids to the crack in the ground. I even know the elevator that leads to..!"

Shaking my head, I blocked out the rest of the talk, everyone either whispering seriously to another, or someone trying to listen in on a group conversation. Akira, I noticed seemed to be really interested in that Matsumoto conversation. The one I just blocked out. I have seen Matsumoto before he is one of those people with parents in those high places. A guy who always has followers and is feared by both adults and kids. Luckily I'm on his good side, we had done a hit and run once on this cop team two summers ago. It was for revenge for putting one of Matsumoto's father's friends into prison. We were the distraction while his father and his men broke the guy out. Because of that, we are on good terms with each other. Matsumoto, or I guess I should call him Ruki, the name he wanted me to call him during our job. Ruki is the guy to go to if you want to learn something about someone or something. He always had something to say and tell, Akira was smart listening on to him though that last story, about the crack in the ground it just sounded so far out to me… But Akira seemed interested…

"Yea, I'm going down there after this blow pop is done." Motioning over to the principle who was still trying to get our attention. "I know the code to the elevator; I wrote it down and memorized it after hearing my father talking about it. He explained it like the door way to` hell or something… They say they have been trying to fill the crack up with cement these past two years but the cement just keeps getting swallowed up."

"Matsumoto Takanori!"

Instantly Ruki's head shot up, a glare hard enough to turn you into steel on his face. "Yea what!?" He barked back, his arms crossed huffily over his chest. "Please! I'm trying to talk!" Mr. Stamp cried out, starting to loose him composure. "Yea well ME TOO!" Ruki shot back, the two getting into locked starring contest until Ruki lost interest. "So as I was saying, I'm going after this is all done whose coming with me?" At this no one raised their hand or showed that they had any plans of going with Ruki. At this Ruki frowned. "What the hell?! You all seemed so excited to hear about it, now you all are chickening out on me?" Shaking his head in disapproval to the group as it began to disperse from around him. Obviously no one wanted to go down into that elevator.

"I'm coming…"

I felt my mouth drop as I watched Akria, tall and cool like walk past the people stepping away from Ruki and his offer. Ruki looked Akria up and down, his arms still crossed loosely over his chest. "And you are?" He drawled boredly, giving off that he could actually care less who Akira was. And for some reason this made me angry, that Ruki bastard always looking down on people! Reita seemed ok with it though as he kept his straight face. "Reita." Ruki blinked. "I think I've heard of that name before… Your that kid who went crazy and beat that baseball team up with their own bats!" Reita didn't seem phased as Ruki announced this, kids looking away from whoever they were whispering to over to Reita. Some even moved to give him some room. "… So what of it?" Reita finally questioned a challenge in his eyes. Ruki looked to Reita before moving and facing the other not one to back down from a challenge.

I was still standing there, my body limp and my mouth nearly hanging. Akira, was Reita!? That bad ass sophomore every one was talking about last year. The story was that some senior baseball team was picking on this middle school team. And then out of no where Reita came in and kicked all their asses with their own equipment. Now he uses the middle school baseball team as his 'minions' teaching them the ways of the street and getting them to recruit a real gang for him. Also it is said that the captain of the city baseball team owes him a lot of money and that he can get away with anything because the team is in debt to him.

Reita was no joke, he had people under him at such a young age, and the baseball team no less. There was silence as the two continued to stare off, I was hesitating if to get between that or not. While Reita had his own thing going on Ruki had a lot going on as well. He had his father, who was president of the black market and a yakuza leader. Every one knew and feared his father, and Rukis' father always listened to what Ruki told him. He was his only son after all…

The tension between the two seemed to grow, both unblinking and I was sure if another second went by I would have thrown myself in the middle of it. Luckily Ruki finally gave a laugh, walking over to Reita and patting his shoulder. "Alright then, Reita." As if trying the name out himself. "The bell should ring at any minute, and then I'll show you to the door way to hell." Dropping his voice to sound frightening Ruki dropped his hand from Reita's shoulder right as the bell rang. As if in a slow moving wave all 25 of us started for the school, the principle trying to rush in a few last words to us but no one listened. Going into the doors of the school, a small group following down the stairs with Ruki and Reita in the lead.

I stayed back, still in too much shock over what had just happened. Akira was Reita, Reita was someone who you didn't mess with. Someone dangerous and me. I was a simple druggy with no life ahead of him. Might get into hosting, at least that's what mom is encouraging for. For some reason she finds having her own host would come in good some day. I'm a bit worried as to why… Jumping when he felt a hand on my shoulder I turned to see it was Mr. Stamp, already looking tired. I watched as he pushed afew graying hairs from his face before looking down to me. "Uke right?" Slowly I nodded, looking back behind me to see that there were no SEP around, they must have all dispersed and gone into the school to watch over the 25 of us…

Looking back over to Mr. Stamp I glanced down to his hand on my shoulder, waiting for him to explain as to why he was currently touching me. "Uke." He sighed and I already knew this was going to take a minute of my life. "I just wanted to wish you luck." At my confused look he explained. "Out of all the kids out here today I felt that you would be the most successful out of them. That you would be one of the few to break away from the life that your living now. Do something for yourself, become something great." _So, great being middle class?_ Is what I thought, not quite getting this conversation. I wanted to hurry after Akira, I couldn't get him out my mind. Suddenly he squeezed my shoulder giving me a light push towards the doors. "Just be careful Uke, I hope we will see each other again soon, and for good reasons."

I just nodded, a bit unsure before smiling weakly to him and bolting towards the doors. I already knew where I had to be and where I WANTED to be. My first class was up stairs, English. But I didn't want to go to that. I wanted to go downstairs where I knew the bottom elevators were, I just prayed that they hadn't left yet. Racing down the steps, being careful not to fall or to trip, I turned at each floor, finally reaching the bottom I spotted the familiar blond head of Reita going into the elevator, a few kids standing outside who had all had second thought about going.

With a burst of speed I ran to the door of the elevator, pushing my way through right as the bar fell between the door so that no one could walk in. Grabbing the bar and using it to my advantage I swung myself under, falling onto my knees on the floor of the elevator just as it shut closed. Sitting there I knew I must have looked strange sliding in all fancy at the last minute like that. "Who the hell are you?" That deep voice made the hairs on the back of my neck rise as I slowly got to my feet, trying to play it cool though I avoided eye contact with Reita. "Kai." I said smoothly, finally moving my head to make eye contact with him. I swear I died and went to heaven when I saw those sharp eyes land on me. Reita's full attention!!! I held back from squealing. "Kai." He repeated as if tasting it then nodded his approval before looking away. Guess I tasted alright!

"Kai!" Needing to look away from Reita to my other side I saw Ruki standing there dressed fancily as always. He seemed happy to see me. "Ruki." I nodded over to him. "I had over heard you talking. This, doorway to hell sounds interesting. So, I thought I'd tag along." Ruki quickly nodded his head, looking between Reita and I. "That's awesome, the more the better I think. There are two elevators ahead of us, we had to go last because people needed the combination to go the 'special' floor." I nodded understanding and looked around the elevator, seeing it was quite a normal looking elevator. That's when I noticed another person with us.

He seemed to be shy, keeping his head down to his shoes as he fiddled with the front of his shirt. I couldn't remember seeing him from any where. So to not embarrass myself infront of Reita, and because I didn't know the guy I went and leaned against the wall next to him, his head of brown hair lifted to glance over to my shoes for a second before going back to his own. "Alright then." Ruki announced as he walked over to the buttons of the elevator. "Just put this in and….. Bingo!" There was an obvious shake, the lights dimmed for just a second. Then, instead of expecting that drop you get when going down we jolted to the side. Grabbing onto the railing I looked up to the dimming lights, feeling the elevator move under me. "W, where going…"

"To the left." Reita finished for me, looking up to the dimming light as well. Feeling a blush coming I quickly dropped my head to Reita's boots and his untied shoe strings. I glanced over to Ruki seeing he had a kind of giddy expression on his face as he looked over the door to the elevator, watching the numbers go from 00 to -00, then -01. I wondered what this meant and was about to ask if Ruki knew when suddenly the elevator came to an abrupt stop. I had let go of the railing, and literally went flying across the elevator, right into Reita. There was a grunt as I roughly connected with him. Feeling warm hands on my shoulders I shyly looked up from his chest, feeling my face on fire as I saw his eyes on me. "I, I, I'm so--." Once again I was cut off when another jolt came. This time it knocking everyone down to the floor, the lights going completely dead over us. I groaned when I felt just how heavy Reita was. Hearing scuffling and cursing from Ruki.

"Dammit! They need to fix this elevator! I'm telling my father when I get back home!" I could just imagine seeing Ruki sitting on his bum while rubbing his head. I tried moving my arm but realized I couldn't, then remembered Reita when I felt hot breath on my neck. "You ok?" He asked softly. I was so afraid of pissing my shorts at that moment I nearly shoved the poor guy off. "Y, yea I'm fine." Slowly Reita sat up from me, allowing me to sit up as well. I strained my eyes in the dark, trying to make out faces, or more specifically, Reita's face. Since it was so dark and no one could see I took this chance to stared bug eyed where I assumed Reita's face was.

"Are we stuck?" I heard Reita ask somewhere in front of me, my eyes searching to where his face should be, oh how I wished I had night vision or something! "Gah, we shouldn't be." Ruki replied. I heard his shoes scuffing against the floor and assumed he was standing right now. "Well this is just perfect. We better not be stuck!" Ruki growled out. I slowly moved my hand randomly against the tile floor of the elevator, jumping when they ran over something warm. "Oh, sorry."

"Its ok." Came the weak voice beside me. Blinking I wondered who that could be before remembering there was another guy with us. "Oh, hey you ok?" I think the guy nodded, since he didn't say anything, I was thinking that maybe he didn't want to talk but pushed that thought out of my head when he spoke up. "Just… Having second thoughts is all." Ah, I see. "Well, I think by now we all are having second thoughts." A lie, I was perfectly fine being stuck in a dark elevator with Reita. There was a hum from the guy showing he had heard me. "Hey, what's your name?" I heard myself asking. There was a pause and then. "Uruha…"

"Ah, Uruha, that's a cool name. Is that your real name or your street name?" Uruha sniffed, shifting a bit before answering. "Hmm, street name." Blinking and feeling my luck bubble I moved more in front of him. "Ah, so you sell?" I wondered if I sounded a little too eager. Since no answer came once again I assumed Uruha was nodding at me. "Would you happen to have any on you now?" This time he replied much faster, his voice gaining some strength. "Depends. What you want?" Oh boy, oh boy, already I was going through my pockets for some cash, then I remembered that I couldn't exactly tell how much I had with no light. Cursing under my breath I then realized I couldn't tell what Uruha would be selling me either, you can never trust drug dealers, they sell you the most waked out shit.

"Ah, hey I'm going to have to try again later when there's some light." Thinking that another nod came, though luckily this time I didn't have to guess. "Ah, ok makes sense." Seems like Uruha wanted to make sure he got the right amount of money for his stuff too. "Well you guys, sorry bout' this." Ruki grumbled as I heard something like him sliding to the floor. "Eh, its no prop, I would have skipped class any way." I heard some rustling over where Reita was sitting and couldn't help smile. "You ok over there Reita?" I heard myself asking. Some more rustling from him before an answer. "I'm alright." And for some reason those two words seemed to make my day. "Well since were gunna be stuck here for awhile what should we do?" Ruki asked, seeming bored already. "We can take a nap." Uruha suggested. I laughed. "That actually sounds pretty nice… I wasn't able to sleep last night at all. Those bunkers really suck ass." I sighed, moving my shoulder to try and work the knot that was there when I woke up.

"Hm, I know what you mean. Those bastards came from no where, right as I was beginning to shoot up." Ruki sighed dropping his hands he had been waving around. "Oh? What were you doing when you got caught Uruha?" I asked, looking over to where I had last heard Uruha's voice, though I was surprised when I heard him behind me over more where Reita was. "I was selling some coke, was making a great deal too." A heavy sigh of disappointment. I felt myself smile as I looked over to where I was sure Reita was, having saved the best for last. "And, you Reita?"

Reita seemed to think, since there was a long pause before he answered. "… Hm, I'm not really sure. I cant remember much." I wanted to so badly blurt out what I had seen while inside the SEP van. What they had done to him. I wondered if Reita had any idea of what they did to him. I had never gotten my stomach pumped before, but I had heard that it was quite painful and the after effects weren't too good either… I was wondering how Reita was feeling actually. Going over the stories I had heard from people who had experienced the same thing as Reita. The next day you were supposedly gunna feel like total crap. Poor Reita, I felt for him I really did.

"What were you doing when you got caught?" I heard Uruha ask and even though everyone had already told and I was the only one I still had to ask. "Who me?" Since there was no answer I was thinking Uruha was nodding again. That guy seriously needed to speak up I wonder how he manages to sell being so quiet. "Me? Well. Honestly I was minding my own business. I was walking through the old part of town, the one with all the brick buildings. I was looking for someone who would sell to me." I said rubbing over the band-aid over my scrapped knee. "You were looking for a sell in that part of town?" Uruha asked sounding truly shocked. "Yea, it was the first day of school. I didn't want to get caught by the SEP." Once again I assumed Uruha was nodding in understanding as there was once again silence on his part.

"I'm surprised I was even caught… I had managed to run from them some what… But they had that stupid van. I can't out run a van." Slowly moving my hand from my knee to lightly run over the cotton bandage over my wrist where they had put the cleansing needle into me. "… That's the 3rd time I have been caught and cleansed by the SEP…" I mumbled more to myself than anyone. "Third?" I heard Ruki scoff next to me before hearing the jingle of his bracelet as he waved his hand. Ruki was always one who used his hands when he talked… "I think it's my 12th time, I don't know. Gotta check the records ya know?" Of course I was not surprised Ruki had access to such things, I bet if I asked him nicely and sucked up to him enough he would wipe my records clean. "Hmm. I think that was my 4th. I usually stay low." I heard Uruha mumble in thought.

There was silence, as I guess we waited for Reita to say how many times he had been caught and cleaned by the SEP. At least I was… "Eh… guess that was my 16th time… If you count the times I have woken up without memory in their lockdown homes." Really it was just prison, just extra padded and clean. "… Wish they would feed you when in lockdown." Uruha sighed sadly. "Eh, they don't see it as needed since you're only allowed to stay in lockdown for 24 hours. Then they take you to school. People never really stay that long since they either get caught during the day and taken straight to school, or at night where they are usually unconscious when they get to lock down." Ruki waved off, the jingle of his bracelet next to my ear.

"… Well… I wish they would give you something…." I heard Reita sigh tiredly and felt something like pity for the other. That's right, Reita had his stomach pumped he must feel terrible. "… He Reita?" I asked after a minute of silence. "Hm?" Biting my lip I wondered if I should ask or not, I didn't want to come off nosey. "Eh, um h, how you fee--." Unable to finish when the elevator jolted, luckily we were all sitting down when this happened, though it still managed to scare the shit out of me. "Shit!" Uruha gasped, I blinked over to where I heard him wide eyed. I didn't think Uruha was one to use profanity. With the next big jolt everyone jumped to their feet, the elevator moving once again but this time… "Where going down now?" I heard myself asking, feeling the drop in my stomach begin to grow as he started going down faster and faster.

Soon you could hear the wind whistling past us and the screech of the ropes of the elevator as they struggled to slow us down. "WHATS GOING ON!?" I screamed over the wind and screeching, clinging onto the railing like my life depended on it. "I DON'T KNOW! LOOK!" Ruki called, a blue light filling into the elevator. I was able to see Ruki holding onto the corner of the elevator as well as Reita and Uruha, Ruki's finger pointed in my direction. "What?" I asked since the wind had died down when the strange blue light filled the elevator. "Behind you!" Slowly glancing over my shoulder before gasping and turning completely around I looked amazed at what was on the other side of the elevator.

It would seem that the opposite side from the door of the elevator was actually a window the whole time. Looking out to the scene in front of me I was confused. "We… Are under ground?" Suddenly I felt Ruki crowd next to me, as he looked amazedly out the window. "Were in. The crevasse!" Feeling another person come up beside me I almost died when I saw it was Reita. "So… It is real? The rumors are all true?" He asked looking out the window as well. "I… Guess…" I heard myself answer.

Out side the window showed a completely new world. It was like an under ground cave but If you looked up you could see no ceiling, the place was so wide and open it made you think that inside the world was really empty and all what it was, was a thin crust of surface land. What looked to be abandoned mind shafts, and wagons, tools, and ropes littered the ground like cobwebs though the elevator was still receding, it being a good 5 stories up still. "This place is AMAZING!" Ruki called, pressing his face more into the glass. "It really is like a whole 'nother world down here!" To me it just seemed like someone removed the brown lens from in front of our camera and changed it to a steel blue. "But, how low is this? Is it the bottom? Is this why it's taking so long to fill the place up with cement?" I asked looking over to Ruki for answered. "Hell if I know." He retorted back his full attention on the huge walls of the caves. I felt myself frown at his answer but looked back and tried drinking it in. It seemed to go up forever; you couldn't see any light at all from the surface. It was as if the ceiling, if there was a ceiling was swallowed up in pitch black. "I feel as if were in the ocean. You know? Those undiscovered parts of the ocean?" Uruha said after some time of silence, I just smiled at that.

"I guess you can think of it like that." Slowly we were brought down, when suddenly the elevator screeched to a halt. Everyone flew away from the window and landed onto the floor with a heavy thud. I stared blearily up to the dead light of the elevator, the only light being the blue hue coming from the window. "Ooh, ouch…" I groaned feeling the back of my head that had connected with the hard tile. "Is everyone ok?" I heard Reita ask next to Uruha. "Er, yep." Uruha answered next to me. "Yea…" I answered next. "What the fuck!?" If, you call Ruki's response an answer… "What the hell just happened? Did we stop again were so close!" Shifting and rolling over on my stomach I looked to the silver door of the elevator, it reflecting the blue hue from outside. "Hm, no don't think we made it yet."

"No." Reita whispered before holding up his hand as to silence us. "You hear that?" Every one looked over to him, straining our ears to hear what Reita was listening too. "… I don't hear it." I whispered. "SHHH!" Ruki shushed me his finger to his lips as his eyes trailed over the elevator. "… It sounds like."

_**THUD!**_

_**CRACK!**_

Everyone's heads snapped up to see as what looked like a body crashed with the window, sending a huge web of a crack over the glass before falling. Every one screamed… Well, Reita didn't he more did this chocked gasp thing. "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Suddenly what sounded like a loud ripping sounded and a rough shake before the elevator was literally plummeting the last few floors. Once again everyone screamed, except for Reita. The elevator twisting and turning in the air the sound of the cables whipping around. Uruha was even levitating from the floor, his nails scratching against the tiles as if to hang on to something for dear life. What seemed like a lifetime though was actually only a few seconds the elevator crashed with a loud and terrible breaking noise into the ground below us the window smashing into pieces over our heads as our bodies connected with the hard tile underneath us. My chin hit the floor; a bright light filled my eyes and fast flashes of my family passed before everything went blank...

* * *

hmmm, i liked it! slowly im getting back into the game! go ahead and comment.


	2. Chapter 2

so... im actually kinda done with this Fanfiction place. because fanfictions just, dont work for me. i never really liked using characters that already exist as my own. i never really liked using people who exist as characters and making them do things they would never ever really do. im moving on from fanfics but i didn't want to just leave u all hanging. i wanted to tell you all some how and all those who stumble upon all this bad work. so i do it with a very very late chapter of GAP. this is good bye for ! but dont think ima just stop writing no, infact u may find me and some of these stories again somewhere else on the interwebz (the stories will have original characters by the way, that was how imagined them) . if u do find my work hit me up with a message! say hello! see if its really me and not someone copying my work and making it their own (its happend before)! I do know for sure that GAP i will be remaking and continuing with original characters. Trix possibly, and CRAVE i defiantly want to see that one. i have many many new and other ideas i want to write as well, all with origonal characters. so thank you! thank you for reading and finding me on fanfiction . net! i hope u enjoy this chapter because its gunna be the last on i ever do on this site.

NOTE: if u find any strange names that arent the names of the characters i had in first chapter that is an error on my part i wrote this with origonal chracters then went in and switchd with jrockers so... i may of missed afew.

* * *

GAP

There was an obvious swimming in my head, it was difficult to get any kind of focus. Where am I? My eyes, they don't feel as though they are attached to the rest of my body or my mind. Though I'm not scared, far from it in fact. I'm just tired… Real tired. Only with the cry of a ring stirring from the base of my skull as though someone gave a strong strum to my spinal cord as like a cello. The ringing grew and I was thinking of answering the phone, what phone I don't know but the phone that sprung to mind was the phone at home, sitting on the granite counter next to the porch glass door. I saw it as though I were right before it, my hand even twitched to grab for it. But that ringing, it was getting worse, and by now I would have answered the phone and frustratingly picked it up. I was only envisioning the phone, there really was no phone, and the voices I was hearing wasn't from me answering the phone either…

"…. - up… WAKE! K- -… no. NO… out… GET OUT! GETOUTGETOUT!"

"HURRY! HURRY UP!"

"—OUT!"

"Fucking shit! Something's out there!"

"NO! WAIT!"

"CHAI!"

There's the light, I see it now. Or no, not light, not really, but my eyes are working again, and with the slow opening of my eyes I start to grow aware of the rest of my body. My nose I can't smell anything but rain, wet asphalt, it dries my throat and I try to swallow even though my tongue feels like dough trying to rise in the closed space of my mouth, choking me. This steel colored haze shining in through the broken window of the elevator plays as the backdrop to a shadow. This shadow grows more detailed in the split seconds it moves closer to me, it all moving so slow in my brain. The shadow begins to peel away as my vision clears and from it a face emerges, a face I'm slowly familiarizing myself with. Its Reita, his voice is fighting over the ringing of my imaginary phone. That black shadow merging to collect over his head and surround him in a halo with the blue hue light coming off the stone around us. Suddenly I'm aware of my breathing, how my chest is heaving in exaggerated expanding motions, deflate, expand, deflate, and expand. I'm aware that my nose is running and I'm embarrassed because Reita is looking right at me yet the urgency in his eyes makes me wonder if he notices. With the ringing in my ears, the out of focus fog of my mind, my running nose, my throbbing head, and my exaggerated breaths, its the tickled trickle falling from my nose is what stirs the instinct to get up and run.

Reita's hand is reaching out for me but he can't reach and he isn't jumping the space between us to get me. Another shadow it faster for me to realize that its Uruha grabbing a fist full of Reita's clothes and desperately trying to pull him away. The tears in his vibrant brown eyes and the whites of his teeth along with the pink of his tongue told me he was screaming at Reita. Reita though isn't listening, his eyes never leaving off of mine even though now the distance between his hand and my own is growing farther apart. As slow as everything is moving, Uruha's fighting to pull Reita is brief as time seemed to speed and the forced movements of my chest locked. I gasp and rise as if rising from the dead, twisting against the metal of the elevator doors below me. When did this box get so turned around? My head feels like the most heaviest weight it rolling against my shoulders making it difficult to crawl onto my hands and knees.

"KAI! KAI! COME ON!" I hear Reita's voice behind me, I can tell from not looking that he is no longer in sight above me but farther away mixing in with the chaos and cacophony of metal twisting and tearing over the sound of panicked screams from horror stricken school boys. "MIYAVI!" I couldn't concentrate on what Reita was doing or why Uruha suddenly screamed because it was at this moment my confused eyes had me realize that I was in some deep shit of my own. Literally up on my hands and knees in shit. Well cement, wet cement. "W, what's going on?" I manage to breath past the tightness of my throat that I didn't even know was there. Now that I was aware of that tear springing lump in my throat my vision blurrs with tears. A further drop of helplessness and despair comes with my limited vision, sniffling and trying to blink my eyes clear. I can't think like this, I can't even see that this weakness was going to be the death of me for sure. I know this, but I can't stop crying for the life of me!

The cement is cold, freezing; its painfully up my fingernails, squeezing around my wrist, trapping the toes of my shoes, feeling like a sprain creeping up my knees. My lips quiver, I can only shake my head back and forth as though denying the trap Im in. The elevator doors beneath me are allowing cement to seep through the opening, and its only coming in faster as I sit there and let it swallow me. With a wet swallow and a pull of my bottom lip into my lips carefully I try rising to my feet. Easily my shaking hands pull free from the gray muck, the sleeves of my shirt feel heavy and cold as I lift my hands before my face, straightening. Unsteadily I climb up to my feet, the weight of my hands and head and suddenly light and frail state of my body shake with weakness.

Everything is so unsteady, the floor doesn't seem solid beneath my feet, it feels as though everything were moving. "KAI!" With a start I snap my head to look up to my only way out, the broken window. Glass juts from the rim of the frame I feel Im looking into an endless black sky. I can't see anything, if I weren't trapped in this damned box I knew I'd just be trapped under that endless darkness. "Kai! Kai!"

A sob. "The elevators sinking!"

"We need to fucking get him out of there!"

"I…. Cant, cant reach! KAI!"

A hysterical scream. "GET OUT OF THERE!"

I take it as a command. Body snapping on its own my mind having jumped ship I don't know why I looked around, there was nothing in there with me but the quickly rising cement. This is what happens when the body works without the mind there to guide it and make sense of everything. Clumsily I lift my foot to attempt and run to a corner of the elevator, though my first step was more difficult to get unstuck than I thought and I find myself loosing my balance. Stumbling with my suddenly uneven weighted boots, my legs cross pass each other, an odd step in the wrong direction I want to go, and voila! My foot stepped and realize its falling, no sinking deeper than I thought was even possible. The cold is eating around my calf, my knee, my thigh, the seat to my pants feel wet. "GAHHH!" Its the proper sound to voice my surprise, fear, panic, and desolation.

In order to get out….

To get out…

Out.

I have to get my hands dirty. For some reason I was cradling my hands against my chest as though precious treasures I was trying to keep from being swallowed into the flesh eating cement. I flexed my stiff fingers full of grit from the cement and dropped one hand below the surface to feel around. For what I don't know, I think I was looking for my lost leg. By now it felt as though I was sitting in a cold kitty pool of stiff death as cement seeped into places of my body that left me itchy and uncomfortable. Its just over my navel now, Im sinking faster than Im getting free. Finally after desperate feeling with the hand I unconsciously decided to be my strongest my split thinking purging of trust onto one hand to I guess just solve all my problems under the unseen surface of the cement. IS it going to free me? I must have been hoping for something akin to this hand being my savior with how Im groping around and doing nothing else to help myself.

Fingers curled painfully over the edge of the now ice cold metal of the elevator door. From my feeling around as difficult as that is with how the cement would get in the way and make dull my touches sensitivity. The door ss slowly being pushed open, allowing more cement to creep in. So now theres a sink hole and I am quickly loosing my ground. Either the elevator is going to fill up, or the doors keeping me up are going to be pushed wide open to where I will have nothing to stand on.

Or, I can get out.

Understanding that time has always been running short but now I have more reason to hurry. Getting my slick heel to grip with the metal of the door in order to pull me out was easier than I thought would be, everything just seeming impossible to me at this point in time. Tongue squashed between the sharps of my teeth to keep me focused even as I breathed like some choked pug suffering from asthma. Pulling myself free is, impossible. Everything the cement touched felt drained of any strength. My legs are like empty batteries suddenly. I can't even stand up, my arms even feel heavy. "W, what the hell! GUYS! GUYS! RUKI! PLEASE! HELP ME!"

The pause is too long for me before I get a response. "Kai! Kai where are you!" Gods I was sure they had left me. "RUKI! Ruki I… I'm STUCK! I can't. I can't…. Get out!" Voice broke, and my head dropped do I not even have the strength to admit my impending doom? "Kai! Hold on don't move!" My mind is made up that this is taking too damn long I have to do something. My voice falls past my lips in helpless sounds as I try again to pull myself free. Falling onto my bum, I know Im slobbering helplessly as I try again. Shakily Im able to get to my feet. I don't know how, but I feel my toes have no support beneath them. Im right on the edge of the sliding elevator doors. Balance being difficult to keep I feel so heavy right then. I stand there and can only sob while looking down at myself. "KAI!" The elevator suddenly lurches and I find myself dropping along with the feeling in my stomach as my balance shoots me forward. My arms swing and wind mill to try to keep me from falling but its useless for the whole elevator is slowly churning within the cement.

A sudden loud gurgle bubbles free from the center of the elevator where the doors are being pushed open to allow more cement to enter. Trapped air burped free before me just as I fall flat onto the cement, its condensed matter knocking the wind from me, causing my chin to dip under the surface for just a split second. My body doesn't even allow the paralyzing fear to grip me, no. Instead I spring back to my feet hugging the other side of the elevator. The wall is cold and unwelcoming but I push myself as closely as I can to it watching behind me as cement is vomited up from the opening as the elevator doors continue being pushed open faster. Now I can feel the tiping of the elevator, how its obviously moving and the cement is creeping up my calves even faster. Too fast, too fast! Its coming just too fast. I yell hoping someone could translate my animal like sounds of fear into actual sentences that were in my mind.

Im listening to what sounds like argument though its closer, not as close to when Reita was over my head trying to pull me free. Why was I so delayed that I didn't take his damn hand? Im regretting it now too scared to even cry as the cement pools around my hips. Im so sure that Im going to be swallowed up to this coldness. That Im going to die here. Placing my forehead against the wall of the elevator I stand there blubbering quietly, my hot eyes shut and my body shivering. Nothing goes through my mind, I can't call this peace, but it is perhaps the closest thing to coming to terms I can imagine anyone can come to when this close to death. "HERE!" Sniffling helplessly when there's a shout over head. Over head! I look up but my eyes are so blinded by my natural salt water I can just barely make out a form above me. I don't need to see though as I blindly raise my hands above my head. I feel warm fingers grip around my own grit caked ones. Reaching I bump fingers with the person over me not realizing until he swats my hand away that I am compromising my rescue by trying to grab for the first human warmth when there is actually plenty of arm for him to give to me.

I feel his nails dig into the skin right under my elbow I try jumping as best I could. "Stop, stop, stop, stop." Surprisingly he is quiet, and calm sounding despite the situation. Hes trying to calm me. It works; I don't even notice the shake of his voice. Bringing his other hand down now he took both of my hands in his. "I'm gunna try and pull you." I can only quickly nod my head as though he has my permission to save my life. Testing the unbalanced weight he shifts then, moving from having both of his knees beneath him to settle with kneeling for more support. "Ok." Teeth gritting together my eyes cleared enough to see the sweat accumulated around his fore head and neck, and the cement caked to the side of his face causing the loose hair to stick to his skin. "MIYAVI!" With the call his eyes brake from mine for only a split second, probably looking to whomever it was who called him, and from the sound of it, its most likely Uruha. And, for some reason I find myself asking. "Is… Is that your name? Miyavi?" He only gives a curt nod, not at all phased by my random question. "Please… Please Miyavi get me out of here."

My face twist and I have to fight back the burning from my tears. I think he nodded again, I'm not sure Im trying to blink free the moisture and heat from my eyes. I feet it, I feel the pull in my wrist and I hear the strain in his voice. By now the cement is up to my chest I feel it sitting heavily against me, pressing me into nothing. I feel it every time I breathe. I don't want to cry though, I feel surprisingly dry as I keep the strong gaze between our eyes. I feel that it is possible when I look to him, if I am able to give the same confident stare as him then Its real that Im getting out of here. Nothing was happening though. He would pull, and I wasn't moving. I feel my lips begin to quiver as his own begin to peel back and expose his teeth. "MIYAVI!" Uruha desperately calles for him again. "I'M COMING! It was a sudden and sharp bark of a shout that caused me to jump as he was looking to me when he yelled. There is an awful scrape sound and what feels like the elevator rolling suddenly. Miyavi lets go of my hand to try and grip onto the elevator beneath him, his hand gripping around the jagged edge of the jutting glass. I see a dark glob drip from between his fingers and feel it land under my eye. I scream not from having his blood hit my face but from temporarily loosing sight of him. My arms stay expectantly above my head as I watch in shock to the emptiness past the window.

With the roll of the elevator the cement shifts and I feel myself flowing along with it. "M, M, M, Miyavi!" I can only hear his struggles from somewhere outside the elevator. My body continues to move with the cement I struggle to keep my head above it. Miyavi, he still had to save me! Its what makes me fight and save myself. With the movement of the cement and the turn of the elevator the window is no longer sitting above me but rolling before me. If I can just, reach! Using my hands that are still above my head to reach for the edge of the window, my clammy fingers catch the edge managing to avoid any broken glass. Using the motion of the cement pushing me to pull myself closer. I am able to slowly creep my hand more over the edge, pulling my elbow up, I am able to use my upper body strength to get myself mostly free. The cement is still rolling over me, and the elevator is still rolling, if I don't hurry I'll be caught between the two and crushed or suffocated. I don't even think about the jagged glass until I fee; it press into my ribs. I can't even cry out as I continue to pull myself free.

"THERE! OVER THERE! KAI!" Ruki, Uruha, and Reita all run along the bank either waving or cupping their lips so their voices can reach me. "You have to get out of there! Kai there's a fall up ahead! Down there!" At first I was ignoring them for they weren't doing much of anything to physically help me. Ruki's words didn't take all that long to hit me though. Head lifting weakly to look over my shoulder out in the direction Ruki was pointing. I can't see any drop though, there was another elevator floating within the cement before me. "Kai hold on! Your coming towards us, we'll pull you out!" Reita, thank the gods please come and save me! "Kai! Kai wheres Miyavi!" My lip found way between my teeth as I twisted my head around to look to the dry land closing in. It was slow; too slow I want to be pulled out right now! I yell as if it would get me to land faster. "Get me out of here!" I can only creep along at the complete mercy of the sluggish currents of the cement.

I reach out a hand when I can't take the wait much longer, Ruki gets to me first and reaches for my hand. We struggle to get our fingers to hook but its still too far. Reita comes up behind him to do the same. Uruha rushes over but missteps and ends up getting a foot in the cement river. My fingers finally locked with Ruki's and with our touch I finally feel Im going to be saved. Reita comes in and with his longer arms is able to get a strong grip around my sleeve. They pull and tug and when my body is half onto land Uruha I guess was able to pull himself together enough to help pull me as well. Bonelessly flop against them, all three falling back with my weight. "I'm alive!" I sob, I look a mess, and Im cold, sticky, and upset. I don't know what I was expecting to happen once I was rescued but I did feel a bit of sadness when I was quickly dropped by everyone for the next person to be saved. "MIYAVI! MIYAVI!" Uruha called out along the shore Reita, and Ruki running to stand next to him. Eyes desperately search the slow creeping movement of the giant box masses that saile by. Uruha squints his eyes, brushing long bangs from his face. "Do you see him? Ru?" Ruki's face is hard as he looks before him for any other survivors. There is a large bloody gash over his brow dripping from beneath the line of his hair behind his ear, his expensive name brand clothing covered is dust and cement.

Everyone else was looking pretty bad as well, Uruha's face is full of grime smudged under his teary eyes, his shoulder was bleeding being the only one out of all of us to be wearing a tank top. Dangerous since outside was full of chemicals that could burn away your skin if exposed to the elements for too long. His pants up to his knees are covered in cement leaving me to believe Uruha managed to trudge his way across. Reita seems to be alright having some blood caked to his hair, a streak of cement across his chin and nose, his hands are covered in cement up to his sleeves and he has cement stuck across random parts of his body. "I don't see him…" Reita pants softly when Ruki continued to answer Uruha with silence. I feel heavy, pushing myself to my feet to look down at myself. My body is covered in the drying skin of gritty cement. I feel it cake and crack when I moved my joints, my clothes feel stiff and unnatural. But I am alive. I am standing here able to examine myself. From the looks of it its more than what this Miyavi guy can say…

Uruha's wails fill the still air around us as he falls to his knees. I almost yell to him to shut up but manage to hold my tongue and instead stumbled to stand next to Reita. There is a fire on the other side of the moving cement surrounding the shaft of the elevator lift. Following the lift I saw where the cord holding the elevators snapped and swng lightly in the still air. Reita looks up towards the lift as well, then back down to the three elevators rolling in the cement being pushed towards the drop. We watch the first elevator begin to tip, just as it falls Reita grabbs at his bangs and sigh as Ruki curses and Uruha jumps as if to throw himself after it. "MIYAVI! NOOOOOOOO!" With a creak the elevator was gone, just hearing it twist in the air, its cords slapping against it's sides. It crashes once, then again, and again, and again. With each bump it hits going down theres a drop in my stomach. "Just how far does this go down?" Ruki asks what must be going through all of our minds. Reita, looking determined to find out, stepps around us to march to the edge of the drop. "Reita! Be careful, Reita!" Ruki calls after the other male, though Reita ignors him causing Ruki to curse and limp after him. I didn't even realize Ruki was hurt but now as I watch him hobble after Reita I see theres a large cut in his pants and blood coming from the cut.

Uruha is still sobbing on his knees as I look before him and the others. Deciding to see if they find anything I follow after Ruki. "Can you see the bottom?" I asked quietly, slowly looking over Ruki's shoulder to the darkness below. There is nothing, you can't see a damn thing. "We need to find a way out of here." Reita mumbles not looking from the long fall below. When I finally am able to pull my eyes from the drop I find Reita's sharp eyes locked onto my face. I can only blink as he stares at me unsure if he is waiting for me to agree with him, or a status of my health, or my opinion of his idea. "But…. The elevator." I find myself saying internally thankful there is some part of my brain that is still active and keeping up with the situation. Reita just turns away from me, his eyes looking over to Uruha who is now afew yards away from us sobbing against the ground. "We have to find another way…. Ruki." Both Reita and I look over to Ruki who is no longer standing before the edge of the drop but now pacing around and rubbing his hands over his pockets. "Ruki." Reita gets no response but is surprisingly patient about it. I went ahead and try myself. "Ruki… Reita said—"

"I know what he said!" Ruki snaps causing me to nervously swallow my words. Ruki paces harder, spinning around as he chews his thumb nail. "I'm working on it…." Guess that isn't an answer good enough for Reita. "Shouldn't you know of another way in? Or of another way out? Did your father ever mention like an emergency exit, a south enterance?" Ruki stops pacing then, and its obvious hes trying really hard not to look at us. I know both Reita and I had to have our eyes burning into him and since I was aware of it I tried not to but I just had to know if Ruki knew how to get us out of here. Finally Ruki brings a palm up to run down his face and scratch at his bangs. "…. He never said anything…" My face dropped, I know it did all hope was lost! "You never asked…." Reita being oddly quiet for the situation blandly states. Ruki shook his head leaving us to stand there silently. "… He never asked, but you never know." Turning my head around to look to Reita who is frowning at Ruki, angry obviously but it isn't blinding him from thinking. "There has to—" I jump at the ugly screech of another elevator being pushed over the edge just to fall against the wall of stone and dried cement. Reita was silent as the crashes got farther and farther away. When we could just barely hear it anymore he continued, slowly this time. "There has to be another way out of here. This is a construction site; they make multiple entry ways for cases just like this." I find myself nodding because it was something and something is better than nothing or the despairing thoughts that you are forever going to be stuck down here to starve and dry up. "Ruki, Reita's right lets look for another way out of here it can't be too far." Ruki does't turn to look to us. "But…. What about…." Glancing over his shoulder then motioning with his head over to Uruha as he whispers the last part. "The others…?"

"We'll find them." How Reita answers so quickly without missing a single beat while sounding so confident causes me to whip my head around and stare at him. Being bumped out of the way as Reita walks past me to head back to Uruha. "….. They are going to be fine…" I look from Reita to Ruki who is frowning. "How can he just easily say something like that?" Ruki hisses, turning his attention to me then. causing me to want to look away. I don't, and that was my mistake for in that split second we meet eyes Ruki somehow gets it that I agree with him. "Were getting out of here, but the others are dead. It would be a waste of time to go and look for them, we should save ourselves first, get help, tell my father, then have people come back to find them." I can only bite my lip, suddenly not confident enough to argue back or even pretend to agree with him. "I'm not letting him waste our time if he wants to go find all their bodies then fine, but we're going to keep walking." I understand that he is talking about us, him and I. Ruki stepps closer to me then. "We're going to get out of this, just like we got out last time." I couldn't see the connection between now being trapped in some crack in the world and playing the decoy for his father those years ago. It didn't matter anyway because Ruki takes my silence as 'yes I agree all the way with you' and gives me a pat on the shoulder.

I need to say something…. I should get us all on the same page right here and now. But I can't… I can only wrap my arms around me and shiver.

I'm, so scared…

* * *

So theres your preview! of course its not finnished i have more for this chapter but i think its enough, just showing i plan to continue this. so this is goodbye! i keep my fics up here for everyone but im no longer writing fanfics and using characters that are not mine!

SO LONG!


End file.
